


Winning Streak

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon sometimes lets Robb win at sword-practice. Then he also lets him win at cock-practice. Cause that's what brothers do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Streak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kit (inseparable)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inseparable/gifts), [aryasnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/gifts), [Dragonlogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlogy/gifts).



> I said I wouldn't write this before that multi-chapter fic (Shut Up!) is finished. But I am just obsessive like that - once something gets in my head I can't think of anything else until it's out on paper, or word document more precisely. This is for all the Jon/Robb shippers whose heart I broke by hooking Jon up with Theon in Shut Up! You are still great for sticking with me despite that.  
> So here it is, I hope you like it :)

''I bruised you quite well, Snow.'' Robb chuckles from the doorway of his brother's chamber.

They got a bit carried away during sword practice today, and Jon is now naked from his waist up, inspecting the damage Robb has inflicted. He turns around to look at him and scoffs, ''That's only cause I let you.''

Robb enters the chamber and bolts the door behind him. He is smiling, looking at Jon's naked torso, all lean and muscled. He loves seeing his brother's body. Jon is handsome, really well-built, his chest is strong and smooth, skin so white, except in the places bruises started showing already. Robb's glance travels further down over his muscled abdomen, and then even further down than that. Jon has pulled his soft leather breeches bit more down than usual, he can see the dark soft fuzz of his brother's pubic hair jutting out a bit. Robb swallows and feels a familiar warm feeling spreading in his stomach.

Jon grins. ''You like what you see, Stark?''

Robb looks up and grins back at him. ''Yes. Show me more.''

But Jon only hands him the jar of soothing ointment. ''First make yourself useful, don't just stand there gaping.''

Robb approaches and opens the jar. The fresh herbal smell fills the room. He starts applying the ointment to his brother's skin, chest first. There are few red marks, nothing too horrible, but they will be purple by tomorrow. Robb dabs the cream into the skin and then rubs it gently. Jon winces when he presses too hard but then closes his eyes with pleasure at the cold and soothing sensation. Robb thinks how these are the exact same expressions Jon makes when _other_ things are being done to him and he feels himself hardening, his cock twitching almost painfully within the confinement of his breeches.

But it is too soon, so he starts talking instead, trying to control his urges as best he can. ''You really took a good beating today, Snow.''

Jon gives him a particularly murderous glare. ''Like I said, I only _let you_ win.''

''Yes, sure. Keep saying that to yourself if it will make it easier for you to accept the fact that you got your ass kicked.'' Robb snorts.

''It's true, I only did it cause your mother was watching. We wouldn't want to upset her, would we now?''

Robb turns his brother roughly around and starts rubbing the sores on his back. ''Since when do you care about upsetting my mother?''

Jon hisses at the sudden pain as Robb viciously pokes the red splotch on his shoulder blade. ''Easy there, Stark. I don't care about upsetting your mother, I care about surviving - had I knocked her precious boy down, she'd jump down from that window and rip my throat out with her teeth. And let me tell you, she'd be a tougher opponent than you. Ouch, Stark, easy with that, will you?''

Robb's hand travels down Jon's back. His cock is now so hard, and if he rubs places that need no rubbing, well, Jon cannot know that, he has no eyes on his back to see it. So Robb rubs away, reaching further and further down. His other hand unlaces his own breeches and wraps itself around his shaft. He massages his way down the small of Jon's back, then tugs at his breeches, exposing the toned flesh of his brother's ass.

Jon chuckles. ''Sore there too?''

Robb presses his fingers down the middle of Jon's butt crack. ''Not yet, but it will be.''

Jon laughs at that but does nothing to stop Robb from touching his asshole. He moans when one finger goes inside curling upwards. Robb kisses the back of his neck and starts fingering him in earnest.

''You like that, Snow? You like me fucking you till you're sore?'' Robb whispers in his ear.

Jon teases: ''That's not exactly fucking, Robb,'' And then grunts at the sharp pain as Robb inserts two more fingers roughly and says: ''Shut up.''

Jon moans some more, pushing his hips backwards, meeting those rough curling fingers that are fucking his asshole so hard and unhesitating. Robb lets go of his own cock to give him a hard smack. 

Jon groans: ''Ooohmmmm, yes. But I was hoping for a different kind of sore.''

 _What a cock-tease!_ Robb can't wait to fuck him. He is pushing his fingers back and forth and squeezing Jon's ass bruisingly hard with his other hand. ''You'll get _all_ kinds of sore.''

And Jon wouldn't have been Jon if he hadn't been so bloody arrogant and insolent, always daring people for more. ''Words are wind, Stark.''

_Well, he will most certainly get fucked with such attitude._

Robb pushes him face-down to the bed and then gets on top, straddling his thighs. He continues kneading the firm cheeks of his brother's ass with his both hands and then he spreads them rudely apart, exposing the puckered flesh he finger-fucked earlier. Jon moans to feel the cold air hitting him and Robb comes down and spitt on his asshole, not for lubrication, they have plenty of that ointment, but for the thrill of doing something so dirty. His brother appreciates it too, he can tell by the way he exhales a particularly wanton _fuck!_ and lifts his hips, needy and shameless.

Robb presses the tip of his cock against Jon's asshole and pushes slowly inside, spreading him. Jon moans loudly: ''Aaaammmmm, yessss.''

Robb goes all the way in, balls-deep, slow but unrelenting. Then he pauses, delighting in the feeling of Jon's tight warm ass around his entire cock. Jon is breathing in slow deep breaths, waiting. Then Robb pulls out, just as slowly, almost all the way out, and Jon grunts at the loss. Then he rams his cock back up his brother's ass, faster this time, but to the hilt again. And again, he pauses. Jon whimpers quietly: ''Please.''

Robb smiles to himself smugly. He loves making his brother beg.

''Please what?''

''Fuck me.''

Robb still doesn't move. And though his cock is feeling quite comfortable buried all the way inside Jon's ass, it is _so hard_ to stay still like that. But the only thing he wants more than to fuck his brother harder and faster is to hear him begging for it first. So Robb uses all his willpower to summon the most un-lascivious thoughts he can think of ( _think Septa Mordane, think Maester Luwin, think history of Westeros, think aunt-Lysa, think stupid songs Sansa likes)_ that will help him remain motionless and win in this battle he has waged with the most delightful feeling in the whole world. He says, as calmly as he can muster: ''I _am_ fucking you. Can't you feel it? I've got my cock balls deep up your ass, Jon.''

Jon barks at him: ''You fucking prick!'' And then adds more meekly: ''Move. Please...''

''No,... I think I'll stay like this, I rather like it, it's warm.'' ( _think ser Rodrik, think arithmetics, think disgusting cough syrup, think Old Nan)_

Jon writhes beneath him, though he can't really move much, Robb has him pinned down hard. He is pretty much whining now: ''Please, Robb, please, fuck me.''

''You want me to fuck you?''

''Yes! Please.''

Robb moves just a tiniest bit and then stops again. ''How do you want me to fuck you, Jon?''

Jon whimpers: ''Fuck me hard. Very hard. _Please._ ''

And Robb will, but not before he makes sure of one thing. ''Who won today at the sword practice?''

''Oh, fuck you!'' Jon spits his words angrily.

Robb is grinning wickedly. ''No, Jon, fuck _you_. But I won't until you tell me - who won, but truly won, not because a conceited brat thinks he let him, but really and truly won?''

Silence. _Gods, he is proud._ Robb shifts a bit, his hips making a promise. And Jon surrenders: ''You did, you fucking prick. You won.''

He smiles as he pulls out, leaving just the tip of his cock inside. ''I did, didn't I? I fucking _thrashed_ you today.''

Jon raises his hips up, demanding more. He grunts: ''You fucking did, Robb. Now fucking fuck me like you fucking mean it.''

Robb is so happy to hear that, and to stop restraining himself, as he is already running out of un-arousing thoughts to think of. He slams his hips down against Jon hard and fast, ramming his cock inside, stretching Jon's asshole around his length. Then he pulls out and shoves back in, and out and in, and out and in again, hard and rough, and fast and sweet, just as his brother likes it.

Robb is fucking him with angry thrusts, winning again, _fucking thrashing_ him again, as Jon moans and whimpers beneath him, lifting his ass to meet each brutal stab.

''Yes.'' his brother moans, ''Fuck me, hard. Yes, like that. Yes. Please. Please. Harder. Yes.''

And Robb does, so hard he thinks he himself will also be sore. But the delicious sounds Jon is making as he's begging for more are alone worth all the soreness in the world. So he thrusts even harder and meaner, his hands gripping Jon's hips firmly, pulling him onto himself. He wants to go deeper, so much more deep, to come out of Jon's mouth is how deep he wants to get.

Jon is whining, he is keening and again begging so sweetly: ''Yes, please, please, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, _please,_ fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me!''_

Robb thinks someone might hear them, but he doesn't care now, he will worry about it later, now he just wants to comply with his brother's wishes, and he fucks him, slams into him, rams deep and hard. He can see Jon is now also rubbing himself and he knows Jon is close, as his moans are ever more urgent as he pleads and cries: ''Yes, Robb, please, yes, fuck me, oh, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, _please._ ''

Robb is aware that Jon knows how much he likes to hear him beg and he is so grateful to see his brother trying so hard to please him. After all, Robb is also trying _very_ hard to please _him_ , by fucking him as hard as he can. In fact, the ruthless daily drill ser Rodrik puts them through in the practice yard is nothing comparing to how much strength and endurance they need to have to be able to fuck like this, both Robb giving, and Jon taking.

Jon is no longer raising his hips, he is just grinding them now, very sloppy and very erratic. He is so close, so Robb increases the intensity of his thrusts to the point he thinks he'll either kill Jon with his cock or kill himself trying. But then he feels Jon's muscle twitch and his body shudder and shake as the loud groan fills the room. Jon has spent and is now limp and boneless beneath Robb, but the muscle of his asshole is still squeezing and clenching and Robb himself can take no more of that so he also cries out as his orgasm swallows him whole and then spits him out all weak and faint. He falls down next to Jon, and he can't hear a thing for all the blood pumping in his ears, and he can't see a thing for all the stars still exploding before his eyes. He just feels Jon's body next to him, arms wrapping themselves around him, and lips sucking at his face and mouth, as he breathes so hard, so happy to be alive.

After they come back to being fully conscious again, and it does take a while, they lie in each other's arms and kiss. Robb says: ''I must have bruised you quite well, Snow. I fucking _thrashed_ you just now.''

Jon scoffs at him: ''That's only cause I let you.''

They both know it is true, and so they laugh. Besides, what brothers don't play these games?


End file.
